Night Terrors
by your-gynecologist
Summary: (Sam x Lara one-shot type thing) I'm horrid at summaries, but Sam loves Lara, does Lara love Sam? When Sam wakes of from a nightmare, we find out.


Samantha Nishimura's screams echoed throughout the small apartment she shared with Lara Croft, her savior.

"Just look at me, Sam!" It was happening again. They were in that damned cave, she was tied up, Mathias chanting, Lara fighting to save her. But for some reason, Lara's voice didn't sound as it did in the fight. She sounded tired, worried. Not scared and broken.

"Sam!" Sam's eyes flashed open. Lara's face was close to hers, a look of worry cast upon the younger girl's face.

"L-Lara! We were back there.. The cave, fire.. you.." Sam's face shone with sweat and tears.

"Shh, Sam honey, we're fine. I'm here. You're safe." _I'm here. _Lara had murmered the words with such protectiveness, in a tone of voice that seemed to say, _You're never getting out of my sight, Samantha Nishimura. _

As Sam gazed up into Lara's eyes, feelings they never dared to utter aloud seemed to pass between them.

"Promise me something." Sam's managed, in a small voice.

"Anything." Lara's eyes still bearing into her own.

"You'll never leave me, no matter what."

Lara smiled that winning smile of hers then said as she pushed a piece of hair out of Sam's face, "I've already promised myself that, so I guess it won't hurt to promise it to you, too."

Sam couldn't help but smile back. Their pinky fingers intertwined with no intent of letting go. Maybe it was a childish thing to do, but the two women didn't care.

As they lay there, staring at eachother, pinkies still gripping one another's, Sam realized she wanted to kiss Lara. She_ really _wanted to kiss Lara. Samantha Nishimura had always been one to take risks. Tonight was no different.

So she did it.

Sam inched her head ever so closer to Lara's, connecting their lips for a small moment. Then again. This time, longer, more passionate. Lara's lips were like a statue for a heartbeat. Then, before they knew it, their lips were moving as one. The kiss lasted for what seemed like blissful eternity, then Sam pulled away.

She liked what she saw in front of her. The great Lara Croft, grinning from ear to ear, a small hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"So I'm assuming you liked that." Sam murmered, slowly sliding a finger along an exposed scar on Lara's side.

"Can we do it again yet?" Sam laughed and captured Lara's lips again, her hands tangled in the younger girl's hair. The kiss became more heated as Lara licked Sam's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sam gladly accepted and their tongues wrestled for dominace. In the end, Lara's won out, her tongue exploring every reachable spot in Sam's mouth. She'd waited so damn long for this. She pulled away for a second, just to flip them so she was straddling Sam's waist.

Sam let out an unintentional moan into Lara's mouth as the younger girl slid her hands under Sam's oversized nightshirt and began to tease her breasts. Lara kissed Sam's neck. She sucked on her sweet spot, nipping there occasionally. This earned her moans from the other woman.

Lara pulled the nightshirt off, exposing the breasts of the beautiful woman beneath her. She went right to work, licking in circles around the nipples, while palming the other breast with her left hand. Her right was busy sneaking lightly down Sam's sides, just to add to her arousal.

"G-God Lara.." Sam hissed in a whisper of a voice, her eyes closed

Lara smirked. She loved that she could get those sounds out of Sam. She nipped rather hard at the nipple. Sam shrieked in pain and pleasure, and Lara went to give the other breast the same treatment.

Once she finished, Sam was a writhing ball of hornyness.*

"Damn you, Lara Croft..Stop teasing and j-just do it already.." Sam begged and Lara happily complied.

Lara slid off the revealing panties Sam was sporting and spread apart her thighs. She could hear Sam's breath hitch. She decided to tease her a bit and blew on her center. Sam's hips bucked.

"Lara!" she breathed. There was a warning look in her eyes.

Lara licked, almost expierimentally, at Sam's clit. Sam's hands flew to her hair again, pushing her head down. Lara soon warmed up to Sam's taste. She slid her tongue all around Sam's sex. The older woman moaned in pleasure.

"You must really like that." Lara murmered against Sam. The vibrations sent shivers up Sam's spine.

Then, Lara slipped a single finger in Sam's slit and kissed her way up to the woman's lips. When their lips met, it was rough and messy, hardly affectionate. Lara thrust her finger in and out of Sam, smirking at the noises that were coming out of her mouth. She could tell Sam was close to her limit, so she inserted another finger. She pumped harder and faster than previously. Sam bucked her hips, as if to force Lara's fingers deeper inside of her. She felt Sam's inner walls tighter around her fingers.

"S-shit.. L-LARA!" Sam shrieked as she climaxed. Lara slowed down her fingers, allowing Sam to finish before pulling them out and popping them in her mouth, sucking off the rest of Sam's moisture from them.

"I don't care if you just ate me out and licked the fingers that were inside me, you're going to kiss me now." Sam's eyes were still dark with lust.

Lara captured Sam's lips in a kiss that felt almost as great as the very first one they ever shared. All unspoked emotions were released, and when they breathlessly pulled apart Sam said,

"I definitely owe you, Croft."

Lara wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. "Oh, you definitely do, but for right now, being with you is enough."

And with that, they fell into peaceful sleep.

**A/N:**

**AHHHHHH this was all smut basically oops and not very descriptive on their relationship but I just wanted to write smut. **

_* lol_


End file.
